It has been known to provide transfer paths to move objects, such as pallets, from a loading station towards an unloading station. The previously known transfer paths typically include gravity fed roller conveyors that are tilted downwardly from the loading station towards the unloading station. The previously known roller conveyors rely on gravity to index or move the pallets on the roller conveyor from the loading station towards the unloading station. Specifically, gravity forces act on the pallets to roll the pallets on the downward tilt of the roller conveyors. However, the movement of the traditional gravity fed roller conveyors is uncontrolled and could result in the inconsistent or unintended movement of pallets.
It has also been known to utilize powered conveyors in which a motor rotates an endless belt to transfer the pallets from the loading station towards the unloading station. In the previously known powered conveyors, an operator is required to actuate the motor to start and stop the conveyor in order to index the pallet. However, the previously known powered conveyors are costly and required an increase in lead time as the operator must start and stop the motor which can lead to inconsistent indexing of the pallets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for alternative assemblies and methods for indexing an object on a transfer path that provides consistent indexing without an increase in lead time of moving the objects.